hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Amerika x Japan
Amerika x Japan ist ein beliebtes Pairing, das aus Amerika und Japan besteht. Bezeichnungen für dieses Pairing sind AmeriPan, welches aus Ameri'ka und Ja'pan besteht, AlKiku von den menschlichen Vornamen Al'''fred und '''Kiku, Uneven pair '(''dt. ungleiches Paar) und デコボコンビ (Dekobokonnbi), auch 'Crooked Combo '(dt. illegale Kombo) genannt. Letzteres ist im japanischen Fandom sehr beliebt. Vorkriegszeit Im 19. Jahrhundert fing die Verwestlichung Japans an. Amerikas Boss wollte, dass Amerika zu Japan reist, um mit diesem anzufreunden. So könnten sie mit diesem Handel betreiben und eine Erlaubnis zur Wal-Jagd zu bekommen. Japan hatte so viel Angst vor dem Treffen, dass er nicht mal aus dem Haus gehen wollte. Er hatte auch die Idee, dass sie so tun, als könnten sie nur in Holländisch kommunizieren. Doch Amerika war vorbereitet und hatte seinen eigenen Holländisch-Übersetzer dabei. Auf Japans Frage, was Amerika hier wolle, antwortete dieser, dass er sich mit Walen anfreunden will. Daraufhin sagte Japan ihm, er solle weggehen. Amerika ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken und versuchte Japan davon zu überzeugen, sich zu öffnen, indem er ihm davon erzählte, wie viele wundervolle Kulturen und Länder es gibt. Japan fing an, sich an Amerika zu gewöhnen, bis dieser ihm eine lange Liste mit Forderungen vorlas, die Japan erfüllen musste. Nachdem Japan sich dazu entschloss, sich zu öffnen, zeigte Amerika ihm das Spiel Table Turning. Table Turning ist ein abergläubisches Spiel, welches ermöglicht, dass man mit Geistern kommunizieren kann. Man stellt eine Entscheidungsfrage. Bewegen sich die Hände einmal, heißt es Ja, bei zwei Bewegungen heißt es Nein. Während sie das Spiel spielen, meint Japan, dass er viele interessante Länder und Kulturen kennengelernt hat und sich frage, ob er sich mit diesen auch verstehen wird. Amerika, der heimlich den Tisch verschob, um auf Japans Fragen zu antworten, schob den Tisch so, dass die Antwort Ja war. Die Kriegsjahre Da Amerika und Japan während des zweiten Weltkriegs Gegner waren, gibt es keine Strips mit ihnen zusammen. Einmal dachte Amerika darüber nach, wie er seine Feinde angreifen solle und kam auf die Idee, den Fuji-Vulkan rot zu färben. Modernes Leben Nach dem Krieg verstanden sich Japan und Amerika immer besser miteinander, obwohl sie verschiedene Kulturen und Persönlichkeiten haben, was in verschiedenen Strips gezeigt wurde. Es wird häufig gezeigt, dass Amerika Japan besucht und ihn zu Halloween oder Weihnachtsfeiern einlädt. Einmal kam Amerika als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet in Japans Haus, um ihn zu seiner Weihnachtsfeier einzuladen. Japan lehnte ab, weil ihm der bunte Kuchen gefährlich vorkam. Amerika war deswegen enttäuscht und versuchte, Japan zu überreden. Als er sagte, dass er möchte, dass Japan ihm bei den Vorbereitungen hilft, war dieser einverstanden. Im Strip '''Amerika und seine Geister sahen sich die beiden zusammen einen Horrorfilm an. Amerika hatte große Angst, was Japan nicht verstehen konnte. Nach dem Film lieh dieser Amerika ein paar - für ihn angsteinflößende - Horrorspiele aus, in denen Amerika die Monster süß fand. Japan half Amerika bei seiner Wette mit England, die sie jedes Halloween machten, zu gewinnen. Als Amerika eine Diät machen wollte, fragte er Japan, wie dieser schlank blieb. Darauf antwortete der Kleinere, dass er dreimal täglich isst und sich einen Abendsnack gönnt. Amerika war begeistert davon und kam jeden Tag zu Japan, um zu essen. Japan schenkte Amerika zu seinem Geburtstag eine Konsole, worüber sich dieser sehr freute. Fan Spekulationen Auch wenn Amerika und Japan sich 1800 kennenlernten, war ihr Verhältnis nicht sehr gut zueinander, besonders während des zweiten Weltkrieges, da sie offiziell Feinde waren. Die meisten Fan-Arbeiten über das Pairing fangen am Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges an, direkt nach dem Bombenanschlag auf Hiroshima und Nagasaki. Der ängstliche Japan war sehr verbittert wegen Amerikas Anschlag und litt darunter. Die modernen Strips zeigen dagegen eine freundschaftliche Basis zwischen den beiden. Amerika und Japan ist ein typisches „Gegensätze ziehen sich an“-Pairing und wird auch so dargestellt. Durch Amerikas fröhliche und dynamische Art kann sich Japan leichter öffnen und Japans ruhige und reife Art helfen Amerika, seine Impulsive zu kontrollieren. Momente 'Manga' *Japan und die Kulturreform (Band 2 ) *Amerika und seine Geister (Band 2 ) 'Webcomic: Extra Stories' *Black Ships Have Come *Reduce your opponent’s willpower American-style *America and Christmas *Supersize you! *America’s Situation with Ghosts *Japan and the footsteps of Westernization *Why Americans Love Spring *Happy Birthday! *Merry Halloween 'Webcomic: Comic Diaries' *Comic Diary 8 Trivia Kategorie:Pairings Kategorie:Pairing mit Japan Kategorie:Pairing mit Amerika